


Money Good

by sisabet



Series: Vidder's Favorites [28]
Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: F/F, NSFW Lyrics, Sex Work, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Before I post a pic, should I flex? Yeah, I should
Relationships: Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Series: Vidder's Favorites [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649998
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Money Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



Money Good by Megan Thee Stallion

Ramona/Destiny

[Download mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Hustlers_Money-Good.m4v)


End file.
